The Lost Phone
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. When Rukia loses her cellphone, all hell breaks loose. Random crack, tempers, and happy endings all bundled up into one nice package. *Based on true events*


**Title: **_**The Lost Phone **_

**Summary: **_**Rukia Kuchiki was a nice girl. She participated in many school events and had friends that were her world. Her entire life revolved around her cellphone, connections, friends, networking, everything. But, when someone stole her phone, a whole new side of Rukia surfaced. Now she's a wreck. Will her friends come through and help her find her baby or is she doomed to be phoneless for a long time? *Based on true events***_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Bleach because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I only own Tsuhgi, Gen, and Danno.**_

**x-x-x-x-x**

The day was taking it's usual course. Rukia woke to her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. Slamming down on the button, Rukia rose from her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Staggering to her closet she searched aimlessly for something to wear to school this fine early as hell Friday morning. Finally deciding on a pair of dark blue jeans and a plaid shirt, Rukia threw the clothes on her bed and went to take a quick morning shower.

As Rukia was getting dressed her BlackBerry began to ring. Picking it up, she flipped to her text messages. She sneered when she saw that it was a forward.

"People and these damned forwards!", Rukia muttered to herself.

Pulling on her jeans and her shirt, she walked back into the bathroom and combed out her hair. After she was all set, she grabbed her coat, keys, iPod, backpack, and wallet then walked out the door to her bus stop. As she walked she put in her headphones and listened to her music, not paying attention to anything except the moving cars as she crossed the streets. Finally she arrived at her bus stop and sat down. Flipping through the music to find another song she kept watch for the bus. When it finally got there, she hopped up taking her batman wallet from her pocket. As she got on she showed her buspass then went to take a seat in the back of the bus. As she was sitting there, she watched as the street lights wizzed past her. About 15 minutes passed when she finally reached her stop. Pulling the rope, she stood and walked toward the back doors of the bus. When the doors opened she jumped down and made her way to the school.

When Rukia walked through the doors of the school she looked at the trophy case as she passed by it checking her reflection. After she was sure everything was good, she walked up the stairs to the second floor. As she rounded the corner toward her locker she saw her best friend Tsuhgi standing there looking down at her phone. As Rukia approached, Tsuhgi looked up from what she was doing and waved.

"Hello love, you look mad today.", Tsuhgi said nonchalantly.

"Not mad, tired.", Rukia said opening her locker.

She shrugged out of her coat then grabbed her books, putting them lazily into her back pack, then closed the locker. When Rukia finished she and Tsuhgi began walking toward the staircase that lead to the first floor.

"Did you read the new chapter?", Tsuhgi asked as they were going down the stairs.

"No didn't get the chance.", Rukia said as she looked over at her friend.

They took one more step then Tsuhgi slipped. Rukia snapped her arm out to keep her friend from falling and both girls burst out laughing.

"Are you okay?", Rukia said still laughing.

"No these damn stairs is trying to KILL me! Ugh! This is what the 10th incident since we've been here! Damn these stairs!", Tsuhgi stuttered.

Rukia was finally able to calm herself a bit when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You would have been poor little tink tink!", Rukia said.

"UGH! Who are you telling?", Tsuhgi said opening the door.

Rukia ducked under her arm and walked out with Tsuhgi following close behind. They made their way to the lunchroom to get breakfast. As they were standing in line they began to talk.

"So tell me what happened in the new chapter?", Rukia asked curiously.

"You have to read it. I can't tell you.", Tsuhgi said as she laughed at a thought that crossed her mind.

Just as Rukia was about to say something else, a tall shawdow fell over them. Both of them looked up to see Gin standing over them.

"Rukia, Tsuhgi, what's up?", Gin asked.

"Hey Gin", Rukia said sweetly.

Tsuhgi shook her head. Rukia has had a crush on Gin since Freshman year and STILL hasn't said anything to him. Gee if she didn't hurry up, she most likely would never see him again after next school year. They were already Juniors!

"Hey Gin", Tsuhgi said still shaking her head at the way Rukia was looking at him.

They continued to talk about random topics with Gin as they got their breakfast.

"See ya around girls.", Gin called as he walked away to be with his football buddies.

Rukia and Tsuhgi left the lunchroom and walked up to their first period class. Standing outside the door they started talking about the stories they read on the internet knowing that their teacher was listening.

"Oh my God, I read one lemon that had me gapping like a fish at my laptop screen.", Tsuhgi said to Rukia who started laughing with tears coming to her eyes.

"What happened?", Rukia asked wiping away the tears.

"Ugh! I feel dirty just thinking about it. It was like a theropy session BUT NOTHING HAPPENED AT THE END! They went through all that AND NOTHING HAPPENED!", Tsuhgi half shouted.

"The hell!", Rukia said, laughter taking over again.

"Yes, oh my God, my lemons aren't even that bad.", Tsuhgi said.

They both laughed as Rukia leaned against a locker trying to steady herself and Tsuhgi went to throw away her trash.

"What do you girls do on the internet?", their teacher shouted from the classroom.

That sent them into another fit of laughter. They continued laughing as the bell rang and they walked into the classroom.

x-x-x-x-x

Lunch time came quicker than Rukia expected. As she walked out of her 4th period class with Danno, Tsuhgi's boyfriend she dug into her pants pocket for her phone. When she didn't feel anything their, her eyes grew wide.

"Where's my phone?", she said frantically as she pulled her backpack from her shoulder and looked through it.

When Rukia couldn't find her phone, she screamed causing everyone to stop.

"What's wrong Rukia?", Danno asked.

"My phone is missing! Someone stole it!", Rukia yelled.

"Are you sure?", Danno asked.

"YES! It's not in my backpack or my pockets!", Rukia said throwing all her stuff back in her bag.

She stood and threw it over her shoulder. They walked downstairs to the first floor then to the classroom of Rukia's old Spanish teacher. When they walked in they saw Tsuhgi sitting on the heater.

"Guys my butt's hot.", Tsuhgi said smiling at them.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. Her friend always made her day.

"Well duh idiot, you're sitting on a heater.", Rukia said still laughing.

Rukia threw her backpack down on one of the desks and stood next to where Tsuhgi was sitting.

"Why didn't you answer my text Rukia?", Tsuhgi asked.  
"I would have if someone didn't steal my phone!", Rukia said getting angry all over again.

Today was just not her day. First she gets yelled at by her 2nd period teacher for no reason. Then in her 4th the class idiot did not want to shut up and she had her music WAY too loud! And now her phone was missing! It was shaping up to be a horrible Friday. Rukia was lost without her baby. She NEEDED her phone. It had her life in it and without it, she was just an empty shell.

"Are you serious?", Tsuhgi asked.

"Yep, someone jacked me for my BlackBerry and when I find out who did they're going to get knocked the hell out.", Rukia said boiling with anger.

"Well I have an iPhone you can have if you don't get your phone back Rukia.", Danno chipped in.

"Aw see, lose a BlackBerry, get an iPhone.", Tsuhgi said.  
"Thanks Danno", Rukia said smiling.

Through out their entire lunch period, Rukia and Tsuhgi tag teamed Danno. A few times, Rukia was pushed off the heater that they all some how managed to squeeze on and Danno left with a few bruises and a ruined leather coat since Tsuhgi accidently left it on the heater not realizing that it would burn. Tsuhgi and Danno were truly her friends. They always came through for her when she needed them most.

As Rukia made her way up to her 5th period she ran into her best friend, Gen who was standing at their locker. She stopped to wait for her and they walked to class together.

"I'm surprised that you're not on the phone.", Gen said looking down at Rukia.

"That's because someone stole it.", Rukia retorted.

Gen gasped loudly and held her hand over her mouth.

"Are you serious?", Gen asked.

"Yep, someone jacked me for my BlackBerry and now I'm pissed. Without my baby my entire world is a wreck!", Rukia sighed.

"Awww, I hope you get it back Rukia.", Gen said putting her hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Thanks Gen", Rukia said as they entered the class.

As they took their seats, Gin walked in. He walked over to his seat which was right across from Gen's. Gen looked back at him then looked at Rukia who was staring at her.

"Are you sure it's not you who wants that hot fudge sundae?", Rukia joked.

"OH! This bitch got jokes.", Gen said laughing.

"For days", Rukia commented.

x-x-x-x-x

As Rukia left her 6th period after laughing with a few friends the entire period due to a sub, she made her way to her 7th. As she was walking she felt a hand touch her shoulder. As she turned, she saw Gin standing next to her.

"Hey Rukia, I have something for you.", Gin said.

"What?", Rukia said raising an eyebrow.

Gin fumbled around in his over sized pockets then produced a BlackBerry enclosed in a bunny covered case. Rukia's eyes grew as big as saucers. There in Gin's hand was her baby. Her beloved BlackBerry found it's way back to her.

"A friend of mine found this the Yearbook class. She figured from the bunnies that it was yours and asked me to return it to you.", Gin said handing over the phone.

Rukia stopped in the middle of the hall and held her phone to her chest. Then she looked at Gin and threw her arms around his waist since that was the only thing she could reach.

"Thank you Gin! You're a life saver!", Rukia said letting go.

"No biggy, I figured you'd want it back since you can't be seperated from that thing.", Gin said as they started walking to their class again.

While they made their way there, Rukia texted Tsughi.

'I got it back! I'm happy now!'

'Awesome! Who had it?'

'No idea but Gin gave it back to me. He said one of his friends found it in my yearbook class.'

'At least you got it back.'

'Yep, and I'm still going to write out that story to vent about what happened today.'

'And then I'm going to read it then review.'

'And you're gonna laugh then text me and call me stupid.'

'I'm pretty sure I will'

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note: **This story is based off something that really happened to me. A lot of the things that were mentioned in this one-shot, actually went on between me and a few of my friends. Don't ask me about the "hot fudge sundae". It's an on going joke between myself and a friend of mine. I hope you all enjoyed :)

**Name Meanings:**

**Tsughi: Second Born**

**Danno: Field gathering**

**Gen: Spring, Origin, Source**


End file.
